


New year party

by windsenshi



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year party senshi style.<br/>Warning: girl+girl love<br/>AN: I wrote this fic 9 years ago as well and posted to net in my native language. Now I decided to rewrite it a little and post it in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New year party

The snow was falling outside on a chilly day of winter, covering everything with a thin white carpet. People were planning their best-party-night-ever with wide smiles on their faces. It was the last day of the year and the sailor soldiers were preparing to a party as well which is going to be spent in Haruka's and Michiru's house. 

"Ah, today is the last day of the year." Michiru said with a happy sigh, she was kind of happy she could persuade her girlfriend to hold the party in their house. Sometimes even they needed some company and since Usagi and Minako insisted on it so much as well the ice on Haruka's heart broke and she gave in.  
The aqua haired girl looked at the tomboy who was by far not happy. Not at all, rather the opposite, he was totally irritated and annoyed kneeling next to the Christmas tree, trying to repair something for a while now.

"You still haven't found it?" Michiru's tone hinted how amused she was and how she was trying to hold a chuckle back. 

"I exchanged the 1000th mini lightbulb out of this damn chain and it still didn't light up! I have enough! This is just so annoying, why the hell am I doing this at the first place??" She swore but didn't stop. No lighbulbtchain will defeat the strongest senshi!

"Because you know I will give you a... present if you find it." Michiru's voice was low and seductive which made the older girl silent immediately. Her girlfriend always knew how to motivate her. She couldn't wait to harvest the fruit of her hard work.

"Besides...I read there is a saying in a country, 'Patience blooms roses' Haruka papa." Hotaru who just entered the room hearing the conversation tried to cheer the woman up, too little and innocent for getting the dirty part of what she heard.

"I don't need the idiot roses of the idiot tuxedo man, thanks." This was it, Michiru couldn't suppress a light laugh.

The aqua haired girl put the box down she was holding and knelt next to the young racer with a reassuring smile.

"Rest a little, now it's my turn to try." She whispered leaning close, caressing one reckless bang out of Haruka's eye.

"Thank you Michiru." the wind senshi smiled, her anger disappeared right away. She sat on the comfortable sofa and stretched her leg, sighing in content. "Ah, how good this is."

The sea senshi smiled at her lovingly then returned her attention on the chain of lightbulbs. She picked on out randomly and changed it to a new one. The whole chain started to shine in beautiful colors immediately and this was the same second Haruka's complaining voice could be heared.   
"What? How did you do it? You knew which was is out of order, right? This is incredible. In your hands it started to shine immediately even thou I tried like 1000 times..." She was more amused than annoyed as she finished the sentence.

"Believe me Haruka, I didn't know which one I should pick, I did it randomly. By the way, the numbers of the mini bulbs are much more less than 1000." 

"You have to buy lottery!" the racer smirked and her eyes met Michiru's, trying to charm her into getting her present right now.  
"Hmmm but I still get my reward, right?" 

"Ufufufu, maybe." the aqua haired girl threw her hair behind his shoulder in a flirty way. Hotaru was just sitting ang wondering what will happen if her 'parents' look at the tree again, noticing what had happened.

"Why are you so happy if you still couldn't find the broken bulb?" Setsuna pointed at the tree and as the two outer senshi looked at it they saw the chain was without light again. Haruka popped up from her sitting position pissed while the others were just laughing.

***

All the guests arrived. Every senshi except the Three Lights were present. No matter the shining pleading eyes from the inner senshi, Haruka decided, every ohsocute look on every prettygirl on the world wouldn't be enough to persuade her to let THAT guy namely Seiya into her house. No freaking way.   
Chibi-Chibi excitedly run to the Christmas tree, looking at the ornaments. There was oddly enough just a few of them on the huge tree. 

"Happy New Year!!!!" Usagi shouted laughing, extending her arms happily but her cheerful mood was broken by Rei's voice.

"Do you know how to read the clock? It's not midnight yet, don't shout yet." Of course they started to argue right away. Makoto went to the kitchen with Setsuna, Chibiusa was talking with Hotaru. Minako was desperately watching Chibi-Chibi who almost burned herself because of the candle which was located on the tree on a dangerously low branch. Haruka was sitting on the couch still annoyed because of the lightbulbs, Michiru was sitting next to her looking on the newly decorated tree with criticizing eyes. It turned out oddly. Mamoru tried to stop the two fighting, Ami didn't care for anything else just her book, though she looked up sometimes between two pages. One of this moment was when Chibi-Chibi almost burned herself and she couldn't stop herself from saying something.

"How should I say... this tree turned out quite unique, Michiru-san." She didn't want to hurt any feelings, but she just had to add "Don't you think it is a little dangerous when there are children around?" Her tone of voice was polite, but she regretted saying it as she saw Haruka was sitting looking at the floor annoyed with her hands crossed in front of her chest. 

"Well... we didn't really have any other choice after Haruka..." she looked at her lover not knowing how to express herself.

"When Haruka-san lost it for a minute." Setsuna declared with a normal tone, stepping inside the living room. All eyes were on her in a second questioningly. "Well, after Haruka-san didn't succeed in finding the bulb which was out of order she became so pissed off she tore the chain apart and being it still around the tree the shake made most of the ornaments fall onto the floor and break. So in order to have some light, we had to put candles on it."

"You are the one to speak! It was not you who had to try to find the fucking bulb for hours!" 

"Haruka, mind your tongue, there are children around." Michiru lectured her. "You could use it for different, most pleasurable things instead." she added as if she only said the weather is nice. Full naturally without anyhesitation.

This was the time Usagi was blinking hard and Minako covered Chibi-Chibi's ears gaping at the forward hint.

"Michiru-san, there REALLY are children around!" Setsuna was shocked as well.

"Ara ara, sorry." the aqua haired girl chuckled. She couldn't help it, she didn't want her precious lover to be upset. 

"You are right Michiru." Haruka grinned widely, making Minako and Usagi sigh with hearts in their eyes when she flashed her charming tomboy smile. "I will be out, need some fresh air." She said quickle and rose with a wink at her girl and Michiru raised her eyebrows when the three inner senshi said "We go toooo" in union.   
Of course, it was the aqua haired girl going only to...have some fresh air outside.

"Isn't it too cold to go outside now?" Usagi asked innocently and all of the people in the room sweatdropped only Chibi-Chibi imitated "too cold".

"I don't want to know...." Setsuna commented and shook her head. After an awkward silence, the green haired time warrior and Makoto looked at each other in shock.  
"Oh God!! We left the chicken in the oven for too long!"

***

All senshi along with Mamoru gathered in the kitchen to start the dinner. Haruka had a huge smile on her face, obviously calmed down, Michiru can do wonders. The only problem for her at the moment was how to react to Usagi's "Are you sure you didn't catch a cold outside Haruka-san?" question.   
Rei sat down at the farest chair possible from Usagi who was clinging on Mamoru sitting next to her. The guy was almost deaf because of the much fighting he had to listen to nearby. Chibi-Chibi was a constant trouble with her tablecloth-pulling habit making Minako extremly annoyed because everytime the girl scolded the child that imitated what she said immediately. Hotaru and Chibiusa were watching the red-ribboned with a sweatdrop worried for Chibi-Chibi not to be attacked by a fork. Ami was still reading, Michiru didn't care of her surrounding and was flirting with Haruka nonstop, Setsuna and Makoto were cutting the burned pieces off of the chicken and Mamoru nodded in himself that he is the only one sane in the group.   
Setsuna put the chicken back onto the plate which was already a half-chicken only, the other half was totally burned and removed. Everyone took their own portion. Usagi was the last one allowed to take, because let's face it, even a whole bird wouldn't be enough for her so she should be happy with the piece the others left. After dinner they watched a stupid brainless comedy on TV. The event was colored even more with Usagi's and Rei's neverending quarrel and Chibi-Chibi's nonstop running. Haruka and Michiru were nowhere to be found again with reason unexplained, Ami was still reading, Minako was laughing loudly on the film, Setsuna was sending the 100th "Happy New Year" message to her friends by e-mail, Makoto was still not over the shock she burned food the first time in her life, Chibiusa and Hotaru were busy trying to prevent Chibi-Chibi by being the next article on the newspapers "Child burned to ashes" and Mamoru once again nodded to himself that he is the only sane one in this group. 

**

Midnight finally was only some seconds away. Setsuna brought champagne. Haruka and Michiru who was thought to be missing finally made their appearance again. All of the glasses got filled with chapmagne which got to be opened in a way its glass-stopper flew and broke the last remaining ornament on the Christmas tree, congratulations Mamoru. Of course the glass of the children were filled with non-alcoholic drink. After the clocked ticked midnight the national anthem started to be played on television. Most of them were standing straight as it should be during the song, only Chibiusa and Hotaru tried to hold Chibi-Chibi in place preventing her from running around again. 

After the anthem was over, a new year full with adventures and Minako's weird jokes began.


End file.
